


Bully

by ToraResa



Series: Bully [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the new kid at school and Sherlock is a bully. Sherlock tries his hand at blackmail. John and him end up on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellyesship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyesship/gifts).



I hope you enjoy this hellyesship. I plan on adding a second chapter if you like it. I don't own anything. I wish I did but I don't.

I had been out of school for the past two weeks, my family having gone to Paris for Father's business. School was never a big concern of mine anyway, I never learned anything there. It was just a place filled with annoying idiots that I had to put up with because my parents made me, thinking it would do me good to be around people my own age. I couldn't care less about any of my peers though, and I wouldn't hesitate to let anyone and everyone know. I was well known for my sharp tongue and my ability to cut a person down with their darkest secrets should they even step into my path.

School never interested me that is until John Watson came into the picture. He had arrived at some point while I was away and he quickly became extremely popular. He was nice to everyone, offering a brilliant smile and a kind word to anyone he came across. That added to the fact he had a perfect body, broad shoulders and firm muscles packed onto a short frame topped with a halo of blond hair brought him even more attention. Girls flocked to him, flirting and batting their eyelashes at him while he grinned and flirted right back. Even though everything about John Watson screamed hetero from his looks to his dating habits I couldn't help being fascinated by and wanting him.

The first time John stepped in when I was using my observation skills to hurt and humiliate someone I knew that I had to have him. He was fascinating to me, he was such a kind and gentle person with a backbone made of steel and fire in his eyes when faced with any injustice.

I was standing over a crying girl tossing insult after insult at her, telling the world how she had been sleeping around with her boyfriends friends. After he boyfriend called her a slut and stormed off John stepped between her and I with a glare. I smirked, thrilled that he stood up to me as he ordered me to leave her alone.

It was that night that I followed John home after he spent an hour comforting the girl. I stood outside his small home, listening to his father yelling abuse at him and what I assumed was his sister. My blood boiled listening to the things that were being yelled, wanting to step in and stop it but I couldn't. Not yet at least.

I started pushing John's buttons at every chance I got, picking on people in front of him, insulting them and bullying them, getting him riled up. Every time I started in on someone John did his best to stop me but he was never mean to me while doing it.

Two weeks after I followed John home I got my chance to ask him out, in my own way of course.

I walked home the same way every day since I started school, taking a path that went behind the school and a mile along a river where I used to find all types of interesting things for experiments. It was on this path that I used to get beat up when I was younger and on this path that my brother, Mycroft taught me that sentiment was on the losing side, that I would be better off as the bully instead of the bullied.

I was walking that same path home when I ran into one of the people who used to bully me. He was a know it all who hated that I knew more than him. I had him backed against a tree, kicking him when John showed up. He looked on for just a moment before running up and grabbing my arm, trying to pull me away from the cowering boy.

“Stop kicking him Holmes. Please!” he pleaded with me, tugging at me gently.

I kicked the boy one more time before looking at John. “Okay. Fine I'll stop--”

John interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. “Really? Thank god--”

I smirked and looked him straight in the eyes, stepping into his personal space. “I'll stop only if you be my boyfriend.”

John looked at me with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing as if he had no idea how to respond to that. I looked at him a moment before turning back towards the boy and raising a leg to kick again when he shook himself out of it and grabbed my arm again. “Fine! Yes I'll be your boyfriend.” He swallowed and gave me one more gentle tug. “I'll be your boyfriend, just stop. Please.”

I turned my back on the boy I had been kicking and smiled a John, a truer smile then I had given in a long time. John gave me a small smile as he shifted nervously. As the boy scurried off I tentatively took John's hand. “Would you like to go on a date? I know this great Italian place, the owner owes me a favor.” I asked him nervously. He could still refuse now that the one he was saving was gone.

John sighed and nodded, indicating me to lead the way. “Lead the way.” He sounded resigned which I took as a good sign, a sign that he wasn’t going to try and get out of it. I gave him a bright smile and started leading him down the path.

We didn’t say anything to each other until we reached the restaurant, a small Italian place with an authentic feel to it. The owner greeted us with an excited exclamation, pulling me into a very unwanted hug before turning to John.

“Oh I see you brought a special someone with you! I’ll get you the best table for you and your date, one moment.” With that he grinned at John before hurrying off to prepare a table for us. John glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, surprised at the warm welcome I received when I was known for being a bully.

I shrugged as I turned to watch the owner work on the table, setting flowers in a vase on it and lighting a candle. “A while back I helped Angelo out when his partner was accused of murder. I cleared his name. Angelo now has it in his head that he owes me.”

Just as I finished explaining Angelo’s attitude he rushed back and herded us to the table. We took our seats, John sitting across from me and my back against the wall, as Angelo knew I liked. Handing us our menus he grinned, winking at us and saying “Take your time looking through the menu and let me know when you decide on anything. Anything you want is on the house.” He hurried away after that, leaving us in peace.

John picked up his menu, looking at it as I watched him. “So what’s good here?” He asked, eyes on the menu. I glanced down at my menu briefly, not even bothering to open it.

“Angelo makes a terrific lasagna and corzetti. His partner makes a great honeymoon ravioli.” John glanced up at me and gave me a little smile before glancing back down again.

We were quiet again until Angelo came back over to get our order and then we went quiet again when he left. I glanced up to see John staring at me, a confused look on his face.

“You have questions for me.” I stated after taking a drink. “Go ahead.”

“I don’t understand you Holmes. I mean you spend everyday at school terrorizing and bullying people and then I find out you helped keep a person from going to jail and stayed in contact with them after the fact.” He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he studied me. “Why do you bully people and then turn around and help people?”

I bit my lip for a moment, trying to figure out how much to tell, how far I could let John in without getting hurt. He tilted his head as he studied me, obviously seeing the fear I wasn’t doing a good job hiding. “You can tell me Sherlock. Whatever it is you can tell me, I’m your boyfriend now. You can trust me.” His face was earnest as he reached across the table to grab my hand.

I looked down at our hands before looking up at him. “Growing up I was… different as you could expect. I never fit in, being smarter and more observant than the rest. Anyway I used to be so proud of that, doing experiments and deducing people, practicing my skills. Anyway I was beat up and teased a lot, everyone hated me. I was walking home from school one day when that guy, the one you caught me kicking, he cornered me on that same path and started beating me up. Mycroft, my brother, he came along and stopped him. He taught me it was better to be hated and feared then hated and ridiculed. After that I started bullying people.” I said it quietly, staring down at our joined hands where John’s thumb was tracing over my knuckles. “Anyway, I never stopped liking deducing things and solving mysteries, it was something I did instead of doing drugs to quiet my mind. I snuck into crime scenes a couple of times, solving them for the police, an incompinant lot. Eventually the DI started calling me when they needed help and I even got calls from other people needing help. That's how I met Angelo. I stayed in contact after that. I actually stay in contact with quite a few of my cases.”

John stared at me for a moment before smiling gently. “I can understand why you act like such an ass hole.” He squeezed my hand gently. “So how you actually work for the police sometimes? That must be exciting.”

He actually looked eager to hear more, something most people didn’t. I blushed a little, looking down before I started telling John more about working with the police. He leaned forward in his chair as he listened, eating the food that Angelo dropped off for us.

*********** John’s POV***************

The pain that showed through Sherlock’s eyes when he talked about his past, about what he went through to make him the way he was broke my heart. I didn’t condone bullying, I hated it with every fiber of my being but I couldn’t find it in me to be angry at Sherlock for doing it. I couldn’t see the pain in his eyes, the pain he tried so hard to hide and then condem him for finding a way to stop it.

As I listened to the man across from me explain his work with the police, his moonstone eyes bright and full of excitement I couldn’t help smiling. He was so animated as he spoke, his hands waving excitedly with his explanation. He seemed like an entirely different person then the Sherlock who I had met at school.

I don’t know how long we talked but before I knew it Angelo returned to the table, a box of something in his hands and a bright smile on his face. I took the box and glanced at Sherlock who was getting up and throwing on his coat. He then started walking towards the door even as Angelo stayed beside the table. I glanced nervously at Sherlock’s retreating back and Angelo still standing by the table before reaching for my wallet, thinking I was gonna have to pay.

Angelo laughed, “Its on the house, now go enjoy yourself.” I hesitantly stood up, putting on my own coat and starting towards where Sherlock was waiting. I felt bad about not paying but Sherlock was already leaving the restaurant and I had to hurry to catch up. Angelo just laughed as we left.

I will never forget the shocked look on Sherlock’s face as we were sitting on a park bench eating the cake Angelo had given us. He had just told me some facts about myself that no one knew, that there was no way he could have possibly known and I stared at him for a moment before grinning. I told him how amazing I thought that was and watched as his mouth dropped open, him looking at me in surprise.

“Thats not people normally say.” He muttered, looking at me in confusion.

I tilted my head and looked at him, a grin spreading across my face as I asked “What do they normally say?”

“Piss off.” He answered, grinning in return. We both started chuckling, pressed side by side against each other on the bench. That was how we finished out our night, sitting together and laughing before Sherlock walked me home.

We said goodbye to each other on the sidewalk, both standing there awkwardly before I walked towards my house, trying not to flinch as I heard the yelling going on inside. I was embarrassed for Sherlock to hear that, to hear what I lived with.

Sherlock caught up to me before I opened the door to my house, grabbing my arm and turning me to face me. His face was serious and concerned, a look that warmed my heart if I was being honest. “If you ever have a need to get away from here, or if you ever need anything at all know that you can come to me. I will help you with anything.”

I smiled at him gently before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “Thank you Sherlock.” I muttered, delighting at the blush that spread over his cheeks before I once again headed inside.

At school the next day Sherlock was waiting for me by my locker. “Morning Sherlock.” I said, opening my locker and getting out my books. As we had our first class together Sherlock waited for me.

“Good Morning John. How was the rest of your night?” He asked me, trying his hand at small talk.

I grinned at him before chuckling. “Sherlock, you don’t have to do small talk you know. Its not you.” He gave me a pout before rolling his eyes and started towards our classroom. I chuckled and slammed my locker shut before following after him.

The next couple of days passed the same at school. Sherlock would meet me beside my locker every morning at school and we’d walk to our first class together where I would sit next to him in the back. We would then go our separate ways for the next class before meeting up to have lunch together. I then sat next to him in our last two classes of the day. We would then walk around together, sometimes going to Sherlock’s house to hang out or out to dinner at one of the many places that were owned by people who owed Sherlock.

Sherlock quickly became my best friend. When he wasn’t belittling people and griping about one thing or another, usually the stupidity of people, he was surprisingly kind to me. Well he didn’t insult me constantly and he was willing to keep our relationship secret at school. I couldn’t ask for much more without being unreasonable. He also never asked to come into my house and he never asked about my family life. For that I was grateful, though I knew he knew what was happening.

It was in the second week of dating that things started to go downhill. We had been keeping our relationship secret thanks to acting like only friends at school and the fact that everywhere we went on a date was owned by someone who owed Sherlock and wouldn’t tell about us. I don’t know for sure how it happened but somehow my father found out about my relationship with Sherlock which was what I feared most.

My father was extremely homophobic, well actually he was anything different phobic but the homophobia was what caused the most problems. I had just come home from another date with Sherlock. It was around nine when I finally got home, sneaking in incase my father was drunk again.Unfortunately he was and he was waiting for me.

I never saw the first punch coming, it hit me as soon as I came in the door. I stumbled from the weight behind the punch, falling back against the door. My father stepped closer, getting right in my face so I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he snarled at me. “What do you think you are doing?! Are you trying to embarrass me?! Your sister was bad enough but now you have to try and embarrass me the same way, acting like a damn fag. I won’t stand for it!” He yelled, hitting me between each sentence until I was curled into a ball on the ground, arms covering my head.

I’m not sure how long my father yelled at me, keeping me pinned to the ground as he beat me. When it did end he went and passed out on the couch as I lay on the ground, trying my hardest not to cry. Eventually I was able to drag myself up.

As soon as I was able to move I fled the house. I knew exactly where I was going. I was going to the place I felt safest. I dragged myself to Sherlock’s house.

****Sherlock’s POV******

It wasn’t often that I slept, I found that I would rather spend my time doing experiments and research. I was in the middle of an experiment, one that I knew would help me break a cold case given to me by the Met when I was interrupted by a knocking at the window of my lab. I glanced up, curious as to who would be bothering me at this time of night, especially by way of the window.

I opened my window, looking out curiously only to see John swaying close by my window, on the verge of collapsing. I frowned and jumped out the window, grabbing him carefully just before he fell. I didn’t say anything as I helped him through the window and made sure he was seated carefully on the couch I had in my lab.

I grabbed my first aid kit, the one John had suggested I keep in my lab, and grabbed him some pain relievers. I gave him those and a glass of water, watching to make sure he got it down before moving to sit next to him on the couch.

I didn’t know what to say, comforting people was not in my repertoire and that was what John needed now. I glanced at him for a moment, taking in his red eyes and the way he held himself as if he was waiting for another hit. I bit my lip for a moment before wrapping my arm around his shoulders gently, pulling him close.

“What happened?” I asked quietly, holding him close. I could deduce what happened but I thought John would appreciate talking about it.

Even though I had been told on multiple occasion that I didn’t have a heart it was hurting for John as he curled against my side. The way he buried his face into my neck and the feel of his tears on my neck made me want nothing more than to kill his father. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, mindful of his wounds.

“When I got home from our date.. He was waiting for me.” John started, his voice thick with tears. He contiued his story, telling me what happened as he buried his face in my neck. I felt the hot drops of his tears on my neck as he talked.

When he finished his story he was sobbing, pressed as close to me as possible. I held him gently, stroking his hair gently as I felt guilty over what happened to him. “This is my fault.” I muttered, frowning.

He glanced up at me, a confused expression on his face. “How do you gather that?” He asked, titling his head.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. “It’s my fault because I blackmailed you into going out with me. If I had just left you alone this never would have happened.” I said, my voice flat and emotionless. In these past two weeks I had come to really care about John and the thought of not having him in my life broke my heart.

I don’t know what John saw in my face but his brilliant blue eyes softened as he reached up to cup my cheek. “I am glad you blackmailed me into dating you. I am so happy you did that because you mean everything to me.” He stroked my cheek gently for a moment before pulling me down so he could brush a gentle kiss over my lips. Before I could respond to the kiss he pulled away. “Do you think your parents would be okay if I crashed here tonight?”

I pouted at him for a moment before rolling my eyes. “Of course you can stay here tonight, and for as long as you want to.” He smiled at me brightly, the happy look on his face making me smile in return.

He pulled me down into another kiss, keeping it chaste before I tilted my head and licked at his lips to deepen it. He opened his mouth allowing my tongue to delve into his mouth, exploring it before he fought my tongue for dominance.

I felt him sigh into the kiss as he pushed me down onto the couch, crawling ontop of me without separating our lips for even a moment. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer as he kept kissing me.

He pulled away, panting slightly as he looked down at me, his pupils blown wide. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before pulling away again and climbing off of me. “Sorry Sherlock. I got a little carried away.” He muttered, cheeks turning red as he glanced away.

I sat up and shook my head. “No apology needed. I was enjoying it immensely.” I smiled at him before standing up and taking his hand. “Let's move to my room, you look like you could use some sleep. And I promise sleep, you are hurt.” I specified when I saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

He chuckled and stood up tentatively, still holding onto my hand. I gave him a small smile before leading him out of my lab and towards my bedroom. I handed him a shirt to change into to sleep in before pointing him in the direction of the bathroom. He went in there to change as I changed in my room.

When he came back in he glanced at me nervously before crawling into my bed. He watched me for a moment before asking “You’re coming to bed to right?” He gave me a nervous smile as he held up one side of the sheets.

I climbed into the bed beside him and as soon as I was settled he cuddled against my side, resting his head on my chest. “Thank you Sherlock.” He muttered quietly as he nuzzled against my chest sleepily.

“For what?” I asked him quietly, running my fingers through his hair gently.

“For being there for me.” He said quietly with a happy hum before yawning.

“Anything for you.” I muttered quietly as I watched him close his eyes, his breathing evening out.

“Love you.” John muttered sleepily, already half asleep. I stared down at him with wide eyes, surprised he said that, even more surprised that he probably meant it completely.

I smiled a little as I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of John’s head. “I love you to. Goodnight John.”

I closed my eyes, sighing as John snuggled closer to me. I closed my eyes and started to drift asleep.

****John’s POV*****

I woke slowly the next morning hurting all over but I also felt warm and safe, something I didn’t feel often. I sleepily rubbed my eyes before looking around me. I smiled brightly when I saw Sherlock fast asleep beside me.

As I watched him sleep I couldn’t help think, totally cliche as it was, that he looked just like an angel. His head of dark curls were sleep tousled and the sun made his pale skin almost glow.

I shook my head, giving a quiet chuckle at my thought process. If Sherlock could hear me he would have thought I was an idiot. I rolled my eyes at myself before snuggling back against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I traced patterns on Sherlock’s stomach as I waited for him to wake, thinking about what happened last night. I wasn’t sure what I expected to happen when I arrived at Sherlock’s last night but honestly it wasn’t him inviting me in and taking care of me. His reaction surprised me but I was so happy he did it.

I smiled as I watched Sherlock sleep, amazed at how much I cared for him already. My first impression of Sherlock had been quite bad, I thought he was an ass hole and I hated how he treated people. I thought I was going to be miserable ‘dating’ him but it turned out different, he was different than I thought he would be. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still a jerk and I hated him when he was being rude to me but he had his sweet moments which endeared him to me.

I was lost in thought, finger still stroking patterns on Sherlock’s stomach when he finally woke up, startling me back to myself when he gave me a gentle kiss. I smiled at him shyly as he blinked sleepily at me.

“Good morning John.” He muttered sleepily, nuzzling my hair as he pulled me closer.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I snuggled closer to him. “Good morning love.”

I felt him stiffen slightly before he grabbed my chin, tilting my head up so I was looking at him. His expression was serious but with a hint of a smile. “Do you mean that John?” His voice was uncertain as he asked it.

I tilted my head in question before getting what he was asking. “Oh you mean calling you love?” I asked, taking the rolling of his eyes as a yes. “Yes I did mean it.” I shrugged and laughed. “You’ve grown on me.”

It was a very offhand comment but the way his eyes widened showed he realized exactly what I meant. “You’ve really grown on me to John.” He muttered, a blush covering his cheeks which I thought was quite adorable.

I smiled at him for a moment before leaning up to kiss him again, cupping his cheek as I deepened the kiss. I hummed into the kiss as he swiped his tongue across my lips before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I groaned and kissed back eagerly before moving to straddle his hips, leaning down to keep kissing him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him. I gasped quietly in pain causing Sherlock to fling his hands away from me, yanking back and staring at me with wide eyes.

He opened up his mouth, to apologize maybe, but I pressed a kiss to his lips to keep him quiet. “Don’t you dare stop love.” I growled against his lips.

Sherlock shook his head, pushing me away from him as gently as possible. “You’re hurt, idiot.” He said, glaring at me.

“No shit Sherlock.” I muttered before sighing and flopping against his side carefully.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me again. Before Sherlock could say anything there was a banging knock on the door and a voice saying from the other side “Sherlock, Mother would like you to join us for breakfast. Bring your friend, he must be hungry to.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. “Go away Mycroft!” he yelled before burying his nose in my hair, muttering about fat nosy brothers.

“That's not nice Sherlock.” I chuckled.

Sherlock huffed before sitting up, pulling me with him. We passed Mycroft in the hall as we made our way to the dining room to eat. Mycroft and Sherlock passed barbs at each other as we walked. I rolled my eyes as I listened to them, something I was doing more often than I ever thought I would.

I had been to Sherlock’s house a couple of times but I had never met his family. I was told enough about Mycroft that I knew more or less what to expect, though he was thinner than Sherlock let on. His mother on the other hand I knew next to nothing about. My first thought when I saw her sitting at the head of the table was I now knew where Sherlock must have gotten his looks from. She was quite a handsome woman.

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to finally meet my Sherlock’s best friend.” She said, standing up as I approached and shaking my hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Ma’am.” I said, shaking her hand before Sherlock wrapped his arm around me possessively.

“Now, now. Call me Catherine.” She said with a laugh before indicating that we should sit. “John, I would like you to stay with us for a while.” I opened my mouth to argue, I couldn’t impose on them like that. I’d have to face my father at some point, though the thought made my stomach hurt. “I won’t have you arguing with me on this young man, you will be staying with us and that's final. Sherlock should have asked you already, it's like I didn’t teach that boy any manners.”

I swallowed before nodding, glancing at Sherlock who was staring at his dish innocently. “Alright ma’a…. Catherine. I just don’t want to oppose.” I said, shifting nervously.

“I was going to ask him to stay but Mycroft interrupted before I could.” Sherlock said, pouting. I smiled at him, taking his hand under the table and squeezing it gently.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way except with a trip to the doctor that Catherine insisted on. After being checked out and given an okay bill of health I was able to go back to Sherlock’s where a suitcase full of my clothing was waiting for me. Mycroft had collected them for me while I was at the doctor, Sherlock unable to because he was with me.. And because he would have killed my father.

That night, cuddled against Sherlock in bed I asked him the question that had been bothering me all day. “Sherlock… do you really want me to stay here with you? I know you don’t like drama and sentiment and that's what I’m bringing in spades.” I asked, my face buried in his neck so my voice was muffled.

I dreaded the answer, chewing my lip nervously while I waited. Sherlock huffed and poked at my shoulder until I looked at him. “Don’t be an idiot John. Of course I want you here, if I really didn’t then I never would have asked you.”

What he said made me feel loved, as anything starting with ‘Don’t be an idiot.’ is prone to do. I smiled and shook my head. “You do know you didn’t ask me to stay right?”

Sherlock waved his hand in the air as if waving away something annoying. “Irrelevant.” I laughed and pulled him down into a brief kiss before snuggling back against him, resting my head on his chest.  
“Of course it is love.” I muttered as I started dozing off. Sherlock wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair as he started to doze off a little. My body ached but the warmth from Sherlock was soothing the ache and helping me fall asleep.


End file.
